Naruto Uzumaki: The Pokegirl Chronicles
by Xager-the-Chaos-King
Summary: Naruto, after the 4th Shinobi War, has no precious people left. He decides to Leave the Elemental Nations using a Kinjutsu. Result: He wakes in the world of the Pokegirls! Warnings and suchlike inside, better than the summary, and so on and so forth. Naru/Harem!


**Hello, everybody, this is Xager-The-Chaos-King. I'M WRITING NARUTO NOW! Anyway, this idea will involve a powerful/godlike Naruto, a Dark Naruto at times (Reasons will be added at the end), and I already have a FIXED MINIMUM HAREM! I am, however, going to take suggestions from reviewers, so if you have any Pokegirls you want added, and can give me a plausible way to include them, then you may see them. The Minimum Harem will be at the bottom, so if you have any questions, then ask them at the end. Now, ONWARDS!**

**Xager-The-Chaos-King does not own Naruto or Pokegirls, he only owns himself, his computer, and his Irn-Bru, bitches. SO BACK OFF LAWYERS!**

* * *

Naruto grunted as he blocked a strike from his nemesis, Sasuke Uchiha. The two were exhausted, even though they had only turned on each other in the last five minutes. You see, Sasuke and Naruto had just had the final showdown with Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha, the pair teaming up, as they once had been as children, to fight the two insane Uchiha warlords. Sasuke may have been driven by hate, but even he knew that a world controlled by the pair, would be a world he could not live in.

So the pair had fought together, and Naruto's Rasengan, combined with Sasuke's Chidori combinations, had managed to defeat Obito, and disable Madara long enough for Naruto to seal him away. Now, the new container of the Juubi and the wielder of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan faced each other, Sasuke with his chokuto drawn and Naruto with his own weapon, a katana forged from Gamabunta's tanto, spinning in his hand.

"Sasuke! It's over. You have nobody left, and neither do I. Let's just end this pathetic little squabble, and find out once and for all, who is stronger... teme." Naruto shouted, a smirk crossing his face as he uttered the last word. Sasuke stopped, and an identical grin spread across his face. "You know what, Naruto? I agree. Let's end this, you and me... Dobe."

Sasuke then lunged at Naruto, only to meet the katana Naruto wielded coming the other way, driving the chokuto aside, and allowing Naruto to slash towards his rival, only for the Last Uchiha to flip aside, and breathe a fireball at him. "Seriously, a fireball? Is that it, teme? You can do better than that!" Naruto teased, as he easily spat a Water Bullet at the flames, extinguishing them. "Well, dobe, it's the nicest warm-up I could offer!" Sasuke joked, before his EMS flared. "Amaterasu!" Sasuke yelled, and the black fires of Amaterasu swam towards Naruto, who grinned, and poofed out of existence. "Rule number one when fighting me, Sasuke. It's always a clone." Naruto said, as he darted in with his blade, and slashed Sasuke across the stomach, cutting the shinobi lightly, but not inflicting any serious wounds, as Sasuke rolled away.

"Not bad, Naruto. Rule number one when fighting me, though, is never look away from the fire. You'll get burned!" The flames from Amaterasu lunged after Naruto, who grimaced, and shunshined away, crossing the battlefield. Naruto then charged in, engaging Sasuke in brutal taijutsu combat. Punch met guard, kicks were blocked and caught on both sides, and all manner of attacks were thrown, until both sides were panting, exhausted once more, their second winds used up.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and smiled, a genuine smile, the first one for a long time. "Naruto... I'm done fighting. I've avenged my clan, only to find their killer was right all along. I avenged my brother, only to find myself goalless. I killed everyone I could, and now... I'm just a husk, brother. You are the same. You fought so hard to save everyone, and even found some love. But those two madmen took it away from you. So, dobe. Do yourself a favour, and me as well. End me." Sasuke dropped his chokuto, and smiled at Naruto, a lone tear running from his eye. Naruto nodded once. "Okay, Sasuke." Naruto then walked up to him, and, a small, sad smile crossing his face, plunged a Rasengan into the Last Uchiha's heart.

Sasuke choked, blood coming to his lips, and he died. Naruto slowly, gently, closed Sasuke's eyes, and he cried. He cried for everyone he had lost: Anko-chan, who died killing Orochimaru. Kurenai-chan, who had been killed in battle with the Juubi alongside the entire Rookie Twelve. Yugao-chan, who had been ambushed and killed by White Zetsu clones. His Kumo-himes, Samui and Karui, who had died back to back, surrounded by White Zetsu clones, slain by Obito himself. Kurotsuchi, who he had never loved, but had been like a sister to him, and finally, his friends. Gaara, who had died in a suicide technique, taking himself out to crush the final army of White Zetsu clones and to slow down the Juubi, Tsunade, who had died as a result of her wounds, who had saved Gaara and A instead. Kakashi, who had been killed by Obito as he saved another Shinobi. Everyone who he had been friends with, had died. He had nothing left here. So, he looked to his now vast amount of Jutsu, and decided to use one he had seen in the Scroll of Sealing, all those years ago. Flickering through hundreds of hand signs, Naruto smirked. "Ninja Art: Dimensional Transfer Jutsu!"

* * *

**Okay, that's a wrap. Holy crap, that was annoying. I hate Prologues. Ah, well. Now, Harem list!**

**Naruto's Harem:**

**Dark Lady (Alpha)**

**Medra**

**Killerbreast (SHOUTOUT TO X ABBODON X!)**

**Dryder**

**Mechdoll**

**Sexlong**

**Okay? So they will be his FIXED harem. They won't change, no matter how much you may nag or hate on me. That reminds me. Flames will be used to stoke the fires of hell, where all flamers inevitably go. Anyway, this is just a plot bunny I have, so back off. Now, reasons for Naruto's Darkness:  
**

**He's lost all his Precious People, so he's understandably angry and slightly depressed about that.**

**He's got the Juubi inside him, who will play a major part in things to come.**

**He has no aim or goal other than survival. Before, he's always had something to strive for. Now, he's going to wonder if it was all worth it.**

**Anyway, this is Xager, signing off. Just one last thing to do: SHOUT OUTS!**

**Shout Out Section!**

**X Abbodon X, thanks for giving me the idea, and the confidence to write again. Read his fics 'Demon?' and 'New Frontiers'**

**bunji the wolf, for tolerating my rage of late, and for my awful lack of betaness. I'll try to be better soon! Read his fic 'Espada of Majora Arcana'!**

**AND THAT'S IT! READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE!**


End file.
